hell's angels
by jack2the7ripper
Summary: After the war had ended with the UNSC victorious and the covent now defeated peace had arrived with the races meeting in harmitoy. But when ODST (y/n) arrives on earth, japan they were attacked by unknown forces. Now with a gate that brought the enemy threat here the UNSC has order forces to enter the gate for revenge of the dead humans and aliens the enemy has killed.
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING SECOND PERSON BOOK)

(Earth: human race home planet)

(Main mixing pot of the new alliance)

(Tokyo)

/second lieutenant (y/n) (l/n)/

/Age: 18 * has a rare deep cryo decease: effect body can no long age*/

/**Cause for long periods of being in deep cryo for a long period of time**/

/Eye color: (e/c)/

/Hair color: was (h/c) now after stress levels of the battle caused hair to turn hair white/

/ODST of the UNSC: remaining member of captain's bucks former ODST squad/

/Family: none, blood kin: swords of sanghelios/

/Status: On break/

/reason on earth: Comic conversion/

Currently (y/n) a ODST soldier who was on stand by was currently using his free time to go to a comic con that happens once ever two earth year, and boy was he static for convention.

(y/n): "YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR SO LONG! COMICS! VIDEO GAMES! AND COLLECTION PIECES!"

With a smile as he left the train as he looked at his phone.

'Man Rook and dutch would be so jelly right now,'

His smile fated at the memory of rookies death, the three were good friends having a special bond since dutch took the two under his wing, Dutch was like the big lovable crazy uncle when rookie was although quiet he loved the same comics and manga that (y/n) loved. Dutch being the awesome guy that he was would use some contacts to smuggle in some manga for the too to read in between missions-

*SLAM!*

(y/n) Had just got off the train and didn't see the large pole with the sign "watch your step".

(Y/n): "owwwwww,"

(y/n)'s mind began to flash to images before him...

'A Elf girl?'

'Is that a wirsad'

'OH MY GOD IS THAT A GOTHIC LOWETA GIRL?!'

A guy saw this and helped him up.

Guy: "Hey man you ok?'

Getting up he rubbed his head.

(y/n): "Yeah I'm fine," 'that was werid'

The guy nodded and grabbed (y/n) phone that he dropped as he saw the comic con poster on his phone's back ground.

Guy: "Hey wait a minute your going to the comic con aren't you,"

(Y/n) smiled and nodded.

(y/n): "HELL YEAH I'M GOING!"

With that he got up, got his phone back before thanking the man.

(11:50 am)

Leaving the metro he got up to the surface as he looked at his phone and went wide eye when he saw that one of his favorite authors had a booth for this year leaving a smile on his face.

(y/n): Ow sick and since I'm here extra early I'm going to get so much cool stuff! WHAT the new authors of bleach are here too! MAN THIS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

Laughing he got off the escalator, when something felt...OFF.

Going into soldier mode he turned

(y/n): 'what was that,'

Then out of no where a large horn like a old tribal war horn echoed though the train station followed by screams off all races, Looking out the window he couldn't believe his eyes where those dragons and monsters from old fairy tale?

(y/n): "THE HELL!"

Ran though the metro entrance to the outside to see civilians running from something, outside he saw a civilian holding her head in panic as (y/n) ran over to her.

(y/n): "Ma'am you need to get up! You cant stay here come with me if you want to live!"

Woman: "Who are you suppose to be,"

With a smile (y/n) spoke.

(y/n): A friend.

Assisting the woman to safety with the sounds of gun fire entering the road as a dragon's was shot in the air by police officers, as a enemy soldier ran to a police officer sword at the ready but was stopped by (y/n) moving his sword out the way of hitting the officer and then placing the guy into a head lock. Easy holding him in place with his superior strength as he pulled out his combat knife from his belt he flipped it around and stabbed the guy in the heart cavity, causing the guy chocking on his blood as (y/n) snapped his neck.

Turning to the stunned officer at my action, I began to help by trying to assist the officers.

(y/n): We need to get these civilians out of the way now and into the palace!

Officer 1: who the hell are you

Officer 2: yeah you just do what we say.

(Y/n): Do you want to stand here and argue or listen to me and keep these people from dying!

After contacting their supervisor they agreed with my idea, when we got the civilians into the palace S.W.A.T vans arrived with a SWAT unit came up to us and informed us that they over ran the government districed and UNSC forces where on their way, and the enemy was on their way here. We then took cover behind the palace gate as I peaked from over at the officers in riot gear holding the line for any oncoming enemies.

(y/n): Whats coming?

Swat unit: hornets and pelicans with marines are on their way here.

From the safety of the palace we watched as the UNSC go forward and attack the enemy forces with a grin I saw as we broke them apart since they held dark ages weapons and armor. Entering the palace I smiled at the civilians that we saved, but a little girl stuck out looking for some one as I walked over to her and held out a hand with a warm smile.

(y/n): "Hey you OK? Can't find your folks huh, would you like some help?"

She nodded.

(y/n): "alright come on lets go find you folks I bet their worried sick,"

she took my hand with that my day of relaxation become a day of hell.

(several days later)

Now with the threat gone (y/n) for his actions as soldier in the line of duty was awarded he was given the title of Hero of Japan and promoted to first lieutenant and sadly the comic con was cancelled! Along with his face everywhere and it wasn't helping him back at camp...

With (y/n) and his buddy at the mess hall.

(y/n): "you know I didn't get a signal plushie and ontop of that they had me working weekends it fucking SUUUUUUCKKKSSS!"

buddy: "You did just get promoted didn't you? I don't think you should be complaining dude"

(y/n): "Well I didn't ask for it in the first place I was their and I helped end of story,"

Buddy: "So you don't want to be here?"

(y/n): "Dude just let me eat in peace,"

(later)

(y/n): "Never though I would be wearing you again beautiful,"

Placing his ODST armor back on after so long as the black and gray armor with green showing of his CQC status as he was readying to enter the gate, the new assignment to enter the gate to discoverer what was behind the doors.

As the swords of sanghelios assisting their human allies.

(later: I know but last one for now)

Now in front of the gate with (y/n) Standing in the front row as he listened to the captain explain what was about to happen, hearing crying (y/n) Turned to see a woman and the girl from before. Looking back at the gate he held the his dog tags as he gave the gate a angry look as they entered in transport the gate with scorpions and hogs following us, entering the dark gate and almost a few steps in we were met with a bright light and then darkness we had entered the other side jumping out of the transports we fell in and created a defense line at the gate as we saw more enemy soldiers.

(y/n): 'This is going to be something'


	2. Chapter 2

(at fire base: forever)

(morning)

(y/n) looked at his data pad as he read over the supplies and gear that has been brought over from earth to 'here'.

/weapons/

/35,000 assault rifles/

/30,000 DMRs/

/30,000 battle rifles/

/26,500 shotguns/

/40,000 magnums/

/20,500 sniper rifles/

/30,000 Grenade launchers/

/10,900 rocket launchers/

/5,000 spartan lasers/

/20,000 hydra launchers/

/30,000 SAWs/

/25,500 SMGs/

/5,000 rail guns/

/10,000 surface to surface missile turrets/

/25,500 mini guns/

/3,000 gauss cannon/

/vehicles/

/10,000 mongooses)

/4,000 warthog/

/4,000 guass warthogs/

/3,500 rocket warthogs/

/4,000 flame warthogs/

/2,000 scorpions/

/1,500 GRIZZLYs/

/4,000 hornets/

/3,500 falcons/

/4,000 wasps/

/5,000 troop ground transport 'truck'/

/2 MAMMOTHs/

/500 rhinos/

/1,000 cobras/

/2,000 wolverines/

/3,000 jackrabbits/

/500 KODIAK/

/1,000 MANTISs?/

/900 COLOSSUSs/

/2,000 Cyclops/

/14 Elephants/

/1 Charon-class light frigate/

Before the ODST could read more a pair of arms grabbed him in a tight grip.

?: "LITTLE BROTHER ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

The young soldier started laughing he knew who it was, someone who had fought along side on sanghelios long ago when the convent fell, his battle brother Zeroa'tonrlo. (y/n) just calls him zero for short.

(y/n): "ZERO ITS BEEN TOO LONG!"

The large red armored Sangheili let down the human as he towered over him with a smile on his mandibles.

(y/n): "How you've been Zero?"

Zero: "Still using that nickname you gave me? my name isn't that hard to say,"

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms.

(y/n): "It really is,"

The ultra laughed as he placed his hands on his wast.

Zero: "I've been well my mate and I are about to have a offspring,"

(y/n): "DUDE CONGRATULATIONS!"

Zero: "We would like if you were his what you human's call a 'godfather',"

(y/n) took a step back in surprise, elites would only do this if they truly trusted the one to be a godfather to one of their young.

(Y/n): "Me I would be honored!"

Zero placed a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder with his smile still on his face.

zero: "I'm glad little brother besides from me how you've been was that 'comic con' any good?"

The human dropped his head as he sweat dropped at the memory of the battle of the gate's appearance and attack of the unknown army.

(y/n): "No, the gate appeared the day I arrived,"

He sighed in disappointment, then his alien battle brother got a idea in his head.

Zero: "No worries little brother I think a mission would cheer you up,"

Looking back up with a small smile on his face.

(y/n): "Yeah but I.Q is still working on one. Its been mostly setting up forces for the base, I mean we have enough to take on a whole army but from the war we don't want to history to repeat itself you know,"

His alien friend nodded.

Zero: "Yes those were dark time from both of our races,"

?: "CONTACT!"

(y/n) sighed but zero pulled out his energy sword.

Zero: "WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

The human grabbed his brother's hand and shook his head.

(y/n): "Put it away zero they won't make it far in they will be torn to pieces,"

The elite tilted his head.

Zero: "What do you mean?"

(y/n) pointed over his soldier as he handed his friend a pair of binoculars as he took his own and looked down at the advancing enemy force.

(y/n): "Watch,"

The two watched as the enemy forces advanced to the base as (y/n) held up a finger.

(y/n): "Wait for it,"

The began to advance forward even more.

(Y/n): "Wait for it,"

The base's rhinos and KODIAKs moved their guns to the enemy forces as the load their shells in, the remaining scropians and cobras aimed at the enemy along with the STS (surface-to-surface) turrets took aim.

(y/n): "Wait for it,"

Unaware to the enemy (y/n) had spray painted a 'x' with the words "the cake is a lie" as they walked over it and the warining sigh that they pushed over, (y/n) then pointed his finger forward.

(y/n): "Now,"

With that the Rhinos and KODIAKs fired at the enemy causing the artillery round to go flying in the air to the enemy, as they wheezed though the air before hitting the enemy force killing them then the rest hit the remaining enemy.

(y/n): "*sigh* I love a good firework show but now I have to do a death count,"

(Allied kingdom's 1st Offensive Result-Approx. 10,000 dead)

Then another attack this time with both ground and airborne hostiles, the ground attackers faced the same death as the first assault with fire from the armored tanks and trucks, as for the airborne hostiles they were meet with wolverines, Mantis, jackrabbits, and Colossus fire that tore though the dragon beasts. Causing the dead to have fallen from the sky and onto the ground dead.

(Allied kingdom's 2nd Offensive Result-Approx 40,000 dead)

Night time came and then another attack came from the enemy force, they thought the darkness was their ally to us it and the side of the hill to hide from the UNSC sight but... this wasn't the cause to UNSC with the use of their night vision, thermal/prometain vision, advance radar system, and flares which showed where they were hiding to the UNSC.

Shocked at how they lost the element of surprise they tried rushing in but the razor wire, artillery fire, landmines, bare traps, and gun fire finished off the attacking force. Turning the suppose to be sneak attack into a slaughter of hundreds of men in a matter of moments.

(Allied kingdom's 3nd Offensive Result-Approx 120,000 dead)

(morning)

Zero and (y/n) walked around the dead as the ODST knelt down and grabbed a broken bow from the last attack from last night, it didn't make since to (y/n) this was dark age weapons.

(y/n): "Bows and fucking arrows? What the fuck what are these guys using WHO ARE THESE GUYS! WHAT COUNTRY ARE WE FIGHTING!"

He threw the bow into the distance, as it landed in the graveyard of the dead.

(Within fire base: forever)

(y/n) was currently being debriefed on a new mission that he has FINALLY been assigned to thanks to his kin.

Captain: "With this in mind we need intelligence to decide future policy. Investing political base, religious faith, and what kind of industry are the best here."

(y/n): "that's a great idea! to whoever gets that job,"

Captain: "congratulations its all yours,"

(y/n): "Please not me..."

Captain: "huh?"

(y/n): "Look sir I'm a ODST but I can't do this by myself I'm no spartan,"

Captain: "Don't worry kid you wont go in alone. We already have 6 recon team and you my friend will command one of them and your mission will be to make contact because of your implants of language translation,"

The young ODST rubbed the back of his head.

'Thank god something to do than count the dead,'

(Y/n): "well if its a order,"

The captain nodded.

Captain: "It is,"

...

"FALL IT!"

?: "3nd recon team reporting,"

(y/n) smiled it was his old drill Sargent, rex.

(y/n): "Hey old school who knew I would see you again. Alright who we got,"

Sargent Kurata

Sargent first class Tomita

Private Tozu

Sargent Katsumoto

Private Higashi

Sergeant Kuribayashi

Master Sargent Nishina

Private Sasagawa

Private Furuta

Sergeant major Kuwabara

Sergeant first class Kurokama

Zeolite Zeroa'tonrlo

and ODST first lieutenant (y/n)

(y/n): "Your coming with us Zero?"

The elite nodded.

Zero: "Yes it is my duty as a sword of sanglios to protect our kin,"

(y/n) Smiled before placing his helmet on.

(y/n): "Lets roll out team!"

Kuribayashi: "Your kidding this is the dipshit were assigned to?"

With that they entered their transports and off with two of the new troop transports nicked named jeeps...they were modded warthogs with more room to hold more soldiers than a normal warthog along with covered shells on the inside and one warthog.

(y/n): "SHOTGUN!"

Zero: "SHOTGU-Damnit,"

(Later at coba village)

after a few miles we approached a village along with peacefully making contact with the natives, with (y/n)'s Neal implants he could easy communicate with the natives for directions and information before leaving.

As they left (y/n) Had his window rolled down and was taking in the fresh air a rarity to ODSTs since they were usually dropped right into enemy lines and it was usually a scene from hell or a dirty wasteland. But this was great green grass, blue skies, and fresh air to go around.

(y/n): "Man this is great,"

Buddy: "Come on lieutenant we got stuff like this back home as for me I was expecting dragons maybe fairies of some kind. I mean look at the towns we've seen just humans I was expecting to see a cat girl or something,"

Zero popped his head inbetween the two.

Zero: "Cat girl?...brother isn't that something you use to-"

The ODST covered the elites mandibles.

(y/n): "Don't mind him he means nothing!"

(later)

(y/n) was reading a manga as they road down the street until one of his men asked a question which turned into a friend conversion about each others past which they all began to laugh at the stupid stories everyone had.

Sargent: "hey whats that?"

The ODST turned to it...

Smoke

...

As they arrived at the scene they were in a lost for words a village had been burned to the ground.

(y/n): "what the hell caused this?"

With that the ODST turned on his zoom on his helmet to see what caused the fire, just to see a large dragon.

(y/n): "OH SHIT!"

Zero ran over to his friend.

Zero: "What is it?!"

(y/n): "ITS A GOD DAMN DRAGON!"

With one more breath of fire the dragon flew away, confusing the ODST.

(y/n): "Why would the dragon just burn down a forest and fly away,"

He placed a hand on his helmets chin in though.

Kuribayashi: "Well sir I think if you ask the dragon nicely it will tell you,"

(y/n): "Fuck off you idot,"

Kuribayashi took a step back in shock.

(y/n): "Their was a settlement near by and I bet that dragon decided to pay a visit. Come on we need to see if their are any survivors,"

With that it began to ran taking out the fire, but when they arrived the town was flatten and burned only stone and charcoal reminded but no survivors just bodies of ash. (y/n) Sat down in defeat with his helmet in hand...He has seen death before he was no stranger to it either but this was something else, these weren't casuiltys of war they were just villages attacked by a dragon.

Kuribayashi: "lieutenant,"

He looks up as he grabs a canteen from his belt.

Kuribayashi: "From what I could tell their was 31 buildings and 37 bodies I think the rest are buried in the rubble,"

The Hell jumper sighed.

(y/n): "I guess if their was 3 a household that would leave 100 dead and no survivors,"

He then takes a drink of water.

Kuribayashi: "Its just horrible.

(y/n) looks at her.

(y/n): "Dragons in this world act the same as the ones in fairy tails they attack villages ever now and then I guess something we should tell the general," With that he got up and placed the canteen on his waist and helmet back on.

Kuribayashi: "Maybe but I don't think the general is going to like what we have to say,"

The hell jump grabbed a bucket and threw it down the well to get some more water but when it hit the bottom it sounded sold.

Kuribayashi: "It sounded like it hit somehting,"

The marine grabbed a flash light to see what it was was as she did the two saw something...no someone! a survivor!

(y/n): "My god HEY WE GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

(y/n): "Got yeah,"

The hell jump was down the well with a pulley system on his belt as he grabbed the knocked out girl in his arms bridal style.

(y/n): "Alright pull me up!"

The two were hosted back up as the teams medic inspected the girl.

(later)

Buddy: "OH MY GOD SHES A ELF! AND NOT JUST THAT SHE IS A BLONDE ELF TOO! DID YOU SEE THOSE EARS SHE A-!"

'Buddy' As (y/n) had stared calling him was knocked in the head for his prevented action to the survivor who just so happened to be a elf.

(y/n): "Another perverted action like that PRIVATE and you be walking home,"

Buddy: "Yes sir,"

The team medic walked over to the two as the ODST turned to her.

(y/n): "How is she?"

Medic: "Her temp is back to normal she no long in circuital condition,"

This earned a nodded from (y/n).

(y/n): "Good work,"

Medic: "Alright how would you like to procced?"

(y/n): "Well for one we can't leave her here that would be criminal for he to wake up to know here entire village was destroyed well take her in as a refugee and I don't care what the captain says if he gets mad I tell him what happened here,"

Medic: "Yes sir,"

(later)

They were back on the road once again.

(y/n): "we need to head back to fire base: forever for this one to be treated so take the road though Coda village,"

Buddy: "Sir I have the feeling were going to run into a dragon again soon than a cat girl,"

(y/n) turned to the sleeping elf in the back seat.

(y/n): "Yeah I think your right bud,"

He placed a hand on her head in a protective manner, cause the group to give a smile at the action that what their leader was doing.

(Coda village)

Elder: "Dear god the whole village?"

(y/n): "Its ash now,"

He then showed them a picture of what it was.

Elder: "A flame dragon?"

the group began to murmmer at the photo.

(y/n): "We did save one girl...a survivor,"

Elder: "That's just awful but we can't take care of a elf and besides we need to find a way out of here,"

This took the hell jumper by surprise.

(y/n): "Your leaving?"

The elder nodded.

elder: "Yes...once a flame dragon gets a taste of human or elf flesh it will be back for more,"

With that the village was in a panic loading their carriages with their belongings as the marines, the odst, and even zero helped them out. but as they were about to leave a axle to one of the carriages broke off causing a little girl to be injured, but a horse in a panic in pain and was about to crush a blue haired girl skull but a single bullet put the animal down in a heart beat.

The blue hair girl turned to see another soldier this one in different armor a faceless helmet unlike the other soldier with a strange weapon in hand had saved her from the horse rampage.

Buddy: "Hey lieutenant?"

(y/n): "hm"

Buddy: "How long do you think we can take care of these guys I mean It wasn't our mission to bring back refugees,"

The ODST looked down as he held something that once belonged to someone he was close with as he turned around and walked away he didn't say anything because he knew what he was going to do.

(the next morning)

Back in the convoy with the recon group guarding the fleeing villages as (y/n) sat with his arms crossed as his head was slightly turned to the sleeping elf, worried for the girl as the medic checked her.

Medic: "120 over 80 I'll say she will be up and around soon sir,"

Getting a nod from (y/n) as he looked forward, Zero sat in front of some kids as they looked at him in awe as the elite stayed by his brothers side.

Every now and then a carriage would get stuck as the group of soldiers helped the native push the carriage out of the dirt or a carrige would lose a wheel causing them to abandon the carriage and leave whats import as (y/n) burned it so they would get moving.

Medic: "Sir was really Necessary to burn it?"

He nodded.

(y/n): "Yeah they wouldn't move so I did what I need to do,"

Medic: "But we could call in for more verticals,"

He shook his head.

(y/n): "Were behind enemy lines if they would let a few transports go by but too many then they think its a act of war we fail our mission blah blah blah death for both parties,"

Zero nodded.

Zero: "Well said brother,"

The medic smiled on the smart thinking her CO had told her.

Buddy: "What is that?"

They all look forward to see something strange up the road, using his helmet's zoom to see...birds no not just any birds crows! and in the middle of it was a large ax? Zooming out before zooming back in to see something he saw once it couldn't be could it?

(y/n): "Gothlic loleada girl,"

Buddy: "WHAT YOU SAY!?"

He grabbed a pair of binoculars to see it, the girl gets up and walks up to the carvan slowly with that large ax making everyone fell uneasy.

(y/n): "She may be trouble,"

Buddy: "Yeah..."

Medic: "The maids around here sure are young,"

Zero: "She seems like a strong warrior,"

But before they could do anything the kids in the back jumped out and ran to the girl as zero tried to stop them, but the kids didn't hear him as they shouted oracle greeting the girl with smiles.

(y/n): "Oracle?"

They began to talk to the 'Oracle' as the group watched, the kids seemed safe around the girl as she asked them questions.

Medic: "Are they praying to her?"

Zero nodded.

Zero: "Yes before the fall out the convent grunts would do this when they saw a prophet,"

(y/n): "Yeah but judging by her outfit she must be some kind of special like that,"

The girl turned to (Y/n) as they met eyes like she could see his eyes behind the mirrored visor, she walked up next to the Jeep as she asked a kid a question.

?: "So who are these Strangers your with,"

Kid: "They came and helped us these are the good guys,"

?: "And you are current they ain't taking you against your will,"

The kid shook his head as the Oracle wandered about the jeep.

?: "So how does this move without any horses?"

Kid: "I don't know. But one things for sure its way more comfortable than a carriage!"

?: "Reeeeealllly~ more comfortable than a carriage,"

She licked her lips and turned back to a confused (y/n).

?: "I would love for you to show me how comfortable the ride is,"

(y/n): "Uh...hello how are you?"

(5 seconds later)

The oracle now named Rory Mercury sat on (y/n)'s lap as the whole jeep was in total shock with the girl smiling on her lap with a really confused and shocked (y/n) that didn't know what to do.

(y/n): "Hey hey on a sec..."

The girl placed a finger to her chin flirting the ODST.

(y/n): "That is not where you sit!"

She deepen the blush slightly and leaned back onto the helljumper.

(y/n): "Please move..."

Zero: "WAY TO GO BROTHER YOU HAVE FOUND YOURSELF A MATE!"

Buddy: "How it this happening to you!"

(y/n): "Please get off,"

...

(y/n): "DON'T TOUCH THAT ITS NOT A TOY,"

Zero: "WE WILL DRINK TONIGHT IN YOUR HONOR!"

Buddy: "YOUR THE LUCKIEST GUY EVER!"

(y/n): "I'M NOT ENJOYING THIS!"

...

(later)

buddy: "The terrain is different,"

With Rory still on his lap as he agree with the diver they had come a long way from the village, the oracle looked at the ODST as he looked at her before he looked out the window from her smiling face. Looking at the caravan behind him he sighed, this was going to take a lot of paper work...wait a minute, THE DRAGON'S BACK!

(y/n): "CONTACT SIX O'CLOAK!"

With that we turned around to the dragon to fight it.

soldier: "I know its our duty as UNSC soldiers to defend the people but this is crazy,"

(y/n): "Shut up we've taken on worse OPEN FIRE!"

Leaning out of the jeep with assault rifle and began to shot at the dragon as the hog fired its heavy gun but the bullets bounced right off its protective shell.

(y/n): "Don't let up everything has a weakness!"

The dragon held its breath before breathing out a wave of fire at the soldiers but with their training they safety moved away from the threat, as (y/n) tried to come up with a plan to kill the beast the elf girl awoke and went over to (y/n).

(y/n): "Look whos awake,"

The elf pointed to her eye.

Elf: "The eye! THE EYE!"

'thats it!"

(Y/n): "AIM FOR THE EYE!"

Firing that the eyes causing the dragon to rubble back pissing it off.

(y/n): "He didn't little that get the rockets up,"

A few marines grabbed a rocket launcher firing at the dragon trying to hit the eyes.

Marine: "Better check my back,"

Everyone: "JUST SHOT IT!"

He fired but it was off missing the dragon, but before he could launch another one Rory jump out of the back and threw her Ax besided the dragon giving a large shock wave causing the dragon to loss it's balance. This time the missile hit the shoulder of the dragon destroying the arm causing the dragon great pain as it flew away from the caravan.

buddy: "That was kind of...awesome,"

(y/n) left the jeep.

(y/n): "Yeah it was *heavy sigh*,"

(that night)

After burying the dead as (y/n) confronted a little girl that looked like the one he saved awhile back as he petted her head.

Sarge: "Most survivors have family they can stay with but as for the rest I'm not sure,"

(y/n) sighed looks like they would be bring more to the base than before, a small group but just enough for the general to spare his head with a smile he took off his helmet letting his stress stain hair let lose.

(y/n): "Don't worry my friends were going someplace safe you're all going to be A-OK!"


	4. Chapter 4

Captain: "WHAT WHO TOLD YOU COULD BRING THEM HERE!"

The hell jumper stayed in his attention state.

(y/n): "No one sir I decided to bring them here sir,"

The captain grabbed his head.

(y/n): "What are we going to do sir?"

Captain: "IDIOT I'M SUPPOSE TO ASK THAT!"

He began to twitch his eye brow.

Captain: "I guess we can take then in for asylum they have no were else to go,"

(y/n) gave a hopeful sigh.

Captain: "BUT you will be the one to observer and house them for now,"

He nodded and gave a salute.

(y/n): "Sir,"

With that he left the room.

(y/n): "I knew I wasn't going scotch free,"

He turned to his team that waited for him.

(y/n): "Kuribayashi and Kurokawa were going to need rations from the quartermaster, tomia and buddy look for some tents we can us I will get the data worked out,"

All them: "Roger!"

Zero placed a hand on his young kins shoulder.

Zero: "Do not worry young blood I will assist you,"

(y/n) gave a smile at his battle brother.

(y/n): "Thanks zero,"

(later)

(y/n): "next,"

Old man: "I'm what you call a wizard Cato El Altestan and this here is my student,"

Blue haired girl: "Lelei La Lalena,"

(y/n): "Oh yeah I remember you from the horse incident,"

*next*

Rory: "you may call me Rory Mercury a apostle of the dark lord Emroy,"

'how can I forget her...'

*next*

Elf: "Oh...um I am hobor's daughter Tuka Luna Marceau from cohon,"

'Poor girl'

(y/n): "Alright guys today were going to build you all some houses to live in...yeah!"

Buddy: "I think you implant needs checking,"

(y/n): "ITS FINE!"

(later)

(y/n): "Alright bring it down slowly,"

The group of refugees watched in awe as one of the UNSC's pelicans was gently lowering a large box that was placed onto the group and began to open up and transform into what looked like a strange house.

(y/n): "Alright that's the first piece go for the other!"

The pilot gave a thumbs up as he went over to other side of the base for the rest of the house pieces, tuka walked over to (y/n)'s side in awe at the half done house.

Tuka: "Wow,"

(y/n) smiled at the elf as he nodded.

(y/n): "I know right but we aren't done quite yet,"

Zero: "BROTHER COME YOU MUST SEE THIS!"

The hell jumper grabbed tuka's shoulder and pointed behind him.

(y/n): "Come on I really don't want to leave you here while these guys can't see you,"

She nodded as they left.

(to zero)

(y/n): "Whats up zero,"

The elite turned to see the hell jumper come up to him with his arms crossed.

Zero: "look at these,"

They turned to see whole bunch of small looking dragons dead on the ground.

(y/n): "What about it?"

Zero placed an hand under his 'chin'.

Zero: "You remember that dragon we fought earlier?"

The ODST nodded.

(y/n): "Yeah way?"

The elite handed him a black scale as the odst took it.

Zero: "These scales are bullet proof and can with stand my plasma rifle with the fact they are light weight they would make the prefect armor,"

Looking at the scale and then field of bodies (y/n) got a idea as he smiled as the elite saw his look.

Zero: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded as he pulled out his knife gaining a chuckle from the elite.

(some time later after dinner)

(y/n) was on workbench with a laser tool as he improved on his armor as he had wore headphones listening to music.

(y/n): "They fought at the line one at a time..."

Feeling a taping on his shoulder he pulled head phones off to around his neck as he raised his goggles to see Kuribayashi and Kurokawa.

(y/n): "Oh hey guys whats going on?"

Kurokawa: "Lieutenant I believe their is something going on with tuka,"

(y/n): "Like what?"

Kurokawa: "She has been asking for two of everything needles, cloths, and housing to the point of demanding it and when we bring one thing she doesn't even touch it,"

Kuribayashi: "We tried asking lelei but she don't speak basic very well-"

(y/n): "Leave her be,"

both: "What?"

(y/n): "She is dealing with her demon and glit she asks two of a idem than give it to her if any trouble comes I take the fall for it undrstand?"

They both nodded with that the helljumper turn to his armor as he placed his headphones and goggles back on.

"No time to loss we got to move steady to hell~"

(later)

Now a newly armored donned the ODST as he sat in the truck/jeep, the large scales that he added covered the primary part of the armor in a honeycomb style of forming with the small scales under his armor as a jumpsuit. His jet black armor hided most of the fact that he add the dragon scales to his armor but the deep green paint on his chest plate and highlights of his armor brought out the fact that it was scale armor added on over his original armor. Also adding more color style to his armor than highlights with tribal looking style to the deep green paint throughout his armored legs and arms with green dragon like wings painted on his back. To add onto his armor for his helmet he painted white dragon eyes on the sides of the helmet with white teeth painted on the jaw of the armor giving a more dragon look to it.

Buddy: "Whoa what happened to your armor?"

Getting his tactical pad start he turned to the young soldier.

(y/n): "I decided to add it was time for a upgrade and a new color scheme,"

Buddy adjusted in his seat as he looked at the bags of scales that tuka and the other collected.

Buddy: "So the UNSC is a delivery serve now?"

(y/n) shook his head.

(y/n): "Not really were basically doing this to she about their trading habbits,"

The back of the truck opened as Rory entered the truck and saw (y/n)'s new armor.

Rory: "Whats this then?"

(y/n): "Oh hey Rory yeah I decided on a new armor style...did you like the old one better?"

Rory: "No this one looks quite nice really,"

(y/n): "Thank you Rory,"

She smiled and...sat down on (y/n)'s lap.

(y/n): 'should have saw that coming,'

With that the rest entered as they rolled out to a nearby city to trade not knowing what was ahead of them.


End file.
